Desaparecida
by Norma Black
Summary: Lily Luna Potter al fin había vuelto a casa. Después de un año, un mes y dos días volvió a su casa, por medio de la chimenea de su padrino en el Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy cambiada. Había dejado los ojos tristes con los que se había marchado por unos chispeantes ojos verdes, parecidos a los que lucía antes de la muerte de Edgar.


**_Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. La historia es mía._**

* * *

Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico, el que derrotó a Lord Voldemort, está sentado en el sillón de su casa, mirando fijamente a la chimenea. Pensó que todo lo malo posible él ya lo había vivido. Pero se equivocaba. Cuando le pidió matrimonio a Ginevra Weasley y más tarde ambos decidieron formar una familia sus nuevos problemas comenzaban.

Primero, con James Sirius, esos problemas de los llantos por la noche, enseñarle a hablar, caminar... Sus travesuras que volvían loca a su madre. Digno heredero de los Merodeadores, robando el mapa del Merodeador del escritorio de su padre y haciendo de las suyas por Hogwarts con su mejor amiga, Avani. McGonagall se volvía loca, pero en el fondo lo quería, le recordaba tanto a Sirius Black y James Potter.

Después llegó Albus Severus, más tranquilo, más responsable... Pero eso no quería decir que no diera problemas. Primero sus miedos por la casa en la que sería seleccionado, el miedo a ir a Slytherin y terminar en esa misma casa. Pelearse con su padre día y noche durante años por ser tan iguales. Pelearse con su hermano mayor por ser tan diferentes. Pero ya habían superado aquello, Albus volvió a ser Albus y todo estaba mejor.

Y, por último, Lily Luna. Bonita, risueña, feliz, traviesa en su justa medida, alegre. La Weasley más pequeña, la querida por todos. La enamoradiza, primero de Teddy Lupin y luego de Scorpius Malfoy, ambos arrebatados por alguna de sus primas. Pero a ella no le importaba, era feliz. Amaba a su familia, sus primos y sobre todo a sus amigas. Melissa, de Hufflepuff; Johanna, de Slytherin; y Martha, de Ravenclaw. Ella completaba el grupo, siendo Gryffindor. Todo fue perfecto con ella, sus hermanos y primos la cuidaban y protegían, pero no la podían proteger de por vida y de todo.

Lily estaba en el último curso de Hogwarts, ella y Hugo Weasley eran los últimos primos en el colegio. Y tenía un novio, Edgar. El chico pasó todas las pruebas de los Weasley, conocer a sus padres -que imponían por la presión social que ejercían, no todo el mundo es hijo del salvador del mundo mágico y la ex capitana de las Holyhead Harpies-, a sus dos hermanos -que se encargaron de apretar bien su mano al estrecharla-, sus primas -que se encargaron de asustarlo con planes de una futura boda-, sus primos -que se encargaron de recordarle lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser-, sus tíos -que bromearon con él-, Teddy Lupin -que directamente lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo amenazó con convertirlo en un escreguto de colaexplosiva si Lily derramaba una sola lágrima por él-... Pasó todas las pruebas.

- _Enhorabuena, Edgar, has pasado las pruebas._ -le dijo James, con una sonrisa y una mano en su hombro.

- _Ahora solo tienes que aguantar a nuestra hermana, que es la peor de todas._ -comentó Albus, sonriente como su hermano mayor.

- _Lo haré con gusto._

¡Era perfecto! Y que alguien se atreviera a negarlo... ¿Qué pudo hacer a la dulce y encantadora Lily Luna Potter la persona más desgraciada del mundo? Fácil, mortífagos. Edgar era hijo de muggles y todavía existían seguidores de Voldemort con todos esos prejuicios por la sangre. Y fue en una excursión a Hogsmeade cuando Lily y Edgar fueron atacados por un hombre que terminó por lanzar un Avada Kedavra directamente al pecho del novio de la pelirroja.

* * *

Nadie quedaba ya en los pasillos. El silencio reinaba. Solo unos pasos que interrumpieron en la improvisada reunión de los profesores ante la puerta del comedor.

- _Señores..._ -dijo Minerva al verlos.

- _Harry, Ginny..._ -dijo Neville al verlos. Caminó hacia Ginny y la abrazó. Era su mejor amiga. Harry miró a la Directora.

- _Está en la Torre de Gryffindor._ -dijo la directora.

Harry asintió, cogió a Ginny de la mano y caminaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. La señora gorda les abrió el paso y caminaron hacia la habitación de las niñas de séptimo curso. A Harry le temblaban las manos.

Abrieron la puerta despacio. La habitación estaba en plena oscuridad y solo disiparon la silueta de Lily tumbada en la cama. Ginny caminó despacio hacia ella y se tumbó a su lado. Su hija le daba la espalda, por lo que la abrazó por la espalda. Harry se tumbó al otro lado de Lily, cara a cara. Su hija tenía lágrimas por toda la cara y una mueca de pura locura. Harry le acarició la cara, a lo que su hija ni pestañeó.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas de la muerte de Edgar. Dos semanas en las que Lily no salió de su cuarto, ni habló con nadie. Pero justo dos semanas después, Lily apareció en la cocina mientras Albus y James desayunaban en compañía de Ron, que los cuidaba mientras Harry y Ginny trabajaban.

-Hola, princesa. Buenos días... -dijo Ron. Vio ojeras en la cara de Lily y le entraron ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría. No lloraría delante de su sobrina.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Sí, Tío. -dijo Lily con una sonrisa. James y Albus la miraron con otra sonrisa y Ron se apresuró a servirle el desayuno.

* * *

-¿Cómo está Lily? -le preguntó Scorpius a Rose, durante su reunión en casa de los Malfoy.

-Parece estar mejor. -dijo Rose.

-Me alegro... -dijo Scorpius. Entonces en ese instante Draco Malfoy llegó a su casa. Al ver la cabeza pelirroja de la novia de su hijo caminó hacia ellos.

-Hola, Rose. -le dijo amable y dulcemente Draco.- ¿Cómo está tu prima?

-Está mejor. -dijo Rose, en un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar?

-Me encantaría, Señor Malfoy. Pero hoy iremos a cenar con los Potter y quiero ver a Lily.

-Por supuesto. Mándale saludos y fuerza de nuestra parte. -dijo Draco. A lo que Rose asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Dónde está mi novia favorita? -preguntó Teddy, asomando la cabeza por la habitación de Lily, que parecía interesada en el libro que leía.

-Estará probándose ropa de pre-mamá. -dijo Lily, refiriéndose a Victorie. Teddy caminó hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado a conversar largo y tendido.

* * *

-Mira lo que le traído a mi prima favorita. -canturreó Hugo, entrando en la habitación de Lily con una gran caja de donuts.- Son tus preferidos, de frambuesa.

* * *

-Te hemos traído una de esas comedias que tanto te gustan... -le dijo Molly, sentándose en el sillón de los Potter. Ella y Lucy se sentaron una a cada lado de Lily. Lily las miró con una sonrisa. Molly y Lucy odiaban con toda su alma las comedias.

* * *

-Te hemos traído este Colacuerno Húngaro en miniatura. -le dijo Dominique, con un muñeco que se movía del dragón. Ella y Tío Charlie acababan de llegar de Rumanía para el nacimiento del primer hijo de Victorie y Teddy.

-Tu madre dice que eras igual a uno cuando naciste. -dijo Tío Charlie, haciéndola reír.

* * *

-Tío Ron ha amenazado a _Albino_ hoy. -dijo James, riéndose, tumbado a un lado de Lily, en su cama. Scorpius Malfoy se denominaba como "Albino" en casa de los Weasley. A su otro lado estaba tumbado Albus.- Fue a cenar a casa y mi padrino lo recibió con varita en mano.

-¿Otro donut de frambuesa? -le ofreció Albus.- Hugo los trae todos los días.

* * *

En la casa de los Potter estaban todos dormidos. O eso pensaba Lily hasta que escuchó el televisor en el salón. Caminó, en pijama y descalza hasta el salón y encontró a su padre. Harry la miró con una sonrisa, que su hija le devolvió. Lily se sentó al lado de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Harry la abrazó y los dos se quedaron viendo la televisión en silencio.

* * *

Y ahora, Harry Potter se encontraba inútilmente sentado delante de la chimenea de su casa. Su hija había desaparecido hacía dos semanas y nadie sabía nada de ella. Ginny, que tenía una imagen horrible, se sentó a su lado. La pelirroja llevaba el cabello sucio y recogido, ojeras bajo sus ojos, estaba pálida y su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que desesperación. Llevaban quince días en una interminable búsqueda.

* * *

Rose subió las escaleras de la casa de los Potter. Pasó por delante de la habitación de Lily y suspiró. Siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de Albus, que estaba vacío. Y luego hacia el cuarto de James. Allí estaban los dos, sentados en el suelo, con las espaldas en la pared.

-He hecho té. ¿Queréis?

-Quiero que mi hermana vuelva a casa. -contestó fríamente James.

-Volverá. -dijo Rose.

-Algún día... -dijo Albus.

-Mamá la está buscando con toda la gente del Ministerio.

* * *

Lily le sonrió y el camarero se marchó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos de nuevo. El camarero de aquella cafetería muggle de Londres estaba ligando con ella y ella lo había ignorado, porque no quería, no debía. Se había escapado de su casa, era una egoísta, la deberían de estar odiando ahora mismo. Después de todo lo que pasó su familia. Su padre, huérfano porque sus abuelos dieron la vida por él. Su madre, que había perdido un hermano por luchar por un mundo mejor. Y ella, escapándose de las personas que la querían.

Tenía unos padres maravillosos, no se imaginaba unos mejores. Dos hermanos increíbles, que la querían y la cuidaban por encima de cualquier cosa. A Teddy, que era como su ángel guardián, siempre salvándola desde que eran pequeños. Todos sus primos, todos mayores que ella, siempre cuidándola y protegiéndola, incluso cuando ella no quería ayuda. Su mejor amigo, Hugo, que siempre había sido su fiel compañero, incluso cuando estaba peleada con Rose. Su padrino, Neville Longbotton, el mejor hombre que ella conocía. Su madrina, Luna, la mujer más especial, que la hacía soñar siempre. Sus tíos, divertidos con sus historias. Sus abuelos, cariñosos y amorosos. Sus tres amigas que la seguirían hasta el mismísimo infierno si fuera necesario.

Sentía adoración por su familia. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía volver con ellos?

* * *

-Porque no somos nosotros a quien necesita. -dijo Arthur, hablando con su hija, que no podía parar de llorar.- La única persona que necesita está con ella ahora mismo.

-¿Qué dices, papá?

-Solo se necesita a si misma. Lily es la más especial de mis nietos. Necesita conocerse a si misma, saber quién realmente es.

-¿Volverá pronto?

-Cuando esté preparada te aseguro que Harry y tú seréis los primeros en volver a verla.

* * *

-Hijo, cálmate. -le pidió Minerva McGonagall a Harry Potter, que caminaba en círculos en el despacho de la directora del colegio de magia.

-¡Mi hija ha desaparecido!

-¿Cómo? -preguntó al voz de Severus Snape, que había vuelto a despertar de su retrato.- ¿La pequeña Lily Potter ha desaparecido?

-Se ha marchado. -dijo Harry.

-Potter, por las barbas de Merlín. -se quejó Severus Snape.

-¡Severus! -le gritó Minerva.- La chica ha visto morir a su novio.

-¿La estáis buscando? -preguntó el retrato de Severus Snape.

-Día y noche.

-Volverá. -dijo Minerva McGonagall.- La niña va a volver.

* * *

El Caldero Chorreante estaba abarrotado, como siempre. Hannah Abott era la camarera más efectiva del mundo mágico. Ella sola podía atender a todo el bar de mala muerte. Arriba, entre las habitaciones que se alquilaban estaba su casa, donde su marido leía un libro distraído. Hacía ya un año y un mes que su ahijada había desaparecido y no sabían nada de ella.

Ginny y Harry recibieron un par de cartas de ella, donde les informaba simplemente que seguía viva y que volvería algún día.

-¡Ey, rubia! -gritaron desde la barra, llamando a Hannah que servía cervezas de mantequilla.- ¿Tu marido?

Subió las escaleras alegremente. Caminó sonriente, llamando la atención con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se paró delante de una puerta y la abrió sin más, sabía que si lo pensaba dos veces se echaría atrás.

* * *

-Te odio. -le soltó James, de la nada, en el salón de la casa de sus padres.

-Lo sé. -le contestó Lily Potter.

Lily Luna Potter al fin había vuelto a casa. Después de un año, un mes y dos días volvió a su casa, por medio de la chimenea de su padrino en el Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy cambiada. Había dejado los ojos tristes con los que se había marchado por unos chispeantes ojos verdes, parecidos a los que lucía antes de la muerte de Edgar. Su larga melena pelirroja que llevaba hasta la cintura cuando se marchó, ahora apenas rozaba sus hombros. Ginny y Harry la miraban severamente.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? -le preguntó Albus.

-Nada, descubrir el mundo muggle. Ahora entiendo la adoración del abuelo por ellos -comentó Lily-. ¿Teddy y Vic?

-Cuidan de Nymphadora estupendamente. Es una niña preciosa. -le contestó su madre, amargamente.

-¿Los abuelos?

-Sanos.

-¿Todo sigue igual?

-Más o menos, sí.

-Bien.

-¿Te vas a quedar? -le preguntó Ginny.

-Si queréis que me quede, sí.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a marcharte. -le dijo James, a lo que Lily le sonrió.- No me sonrías así, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué has hecho este año?

-Encontré trabajo, papá es mi jefe. -dijo James, señalando a Harry Potter con la cabeza, que todavía no se había pronunciado.- Y preparo mi boda con Avani.

-Me alegro. De verdad, me alegro mucho. -dijo Lily, después de tomar aire profundamente.- ¿Albus?

-Terminaré la Academia de Aurores en un mes y medio. -dijo Albus. Lily le sonrió. Luego miró a su madre.

-Yo dediqué mi último año de vida a buscar a mi hija. -dijo Ginny. Lily asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿Papá? -preguntó Lily. Su padre no dijo nada y ella dio un paso hacia él. Harry dio un paso atrás.- ¿Papá? -repitió Lily, angustiada. Harry con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo volvió a responder con más silencio.- Papá, por favor... -pidió ella, cuando las lágrimas volvían a asomar por sus ojos. Llevaba meses sin llorar, pero su familia era motivo suficiente para derramar un par de lágrimas.- Perdóname, papi.

-Estás perdonada. -dijo Harry, con voz grave. Lily estiró un brazo hacia él y le tocó el brazo suavemente.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy mejor. -dijo Lily.- Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pasar tiempo conmigo misma. Desde que Edgar se murió sentía que faltaba una parte de mi y la encontré. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres y luego estuve un tiempo de Barcelona. Volví a Londres hace unos meses y busqué a los padres de Edgar. Los conocí y pasé tiempo con ellos. Necesitaba eso. Y cuando entendí el dolor de los padres de Edgar, entendí mi dolor y luego entendí el vuestro. Decidí volver y sabía que la forma más rápida era por la chimenea del Cladero Chorreante. Y aquí estoy.

-Bien... -dijo Harry.

Él y su hija se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Los dos pares de ojos verdes mantuvieron una conexión durante unos segundos, hasta que Harry abrazó a su hija. Ella se refugió en su pecho y derramó un par de lágrimas. Pero se formó una sonrisa que no se volvió a borrar jamás, porque lo que Lily había pasado la había hecho entender que todo pasa que el dolor se calma y que podía ser feliz.


End file.
